


Steamed Sneakers

by OfficialFlannel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BLU (Team Fortress 2), Betrayal, Danger, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Pyro, Implied Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mann Co., Maskless Pyro, RED (Team Fortress 2), Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialFlannel/pseuds/OfficialFlannel
Summary: The Teufort mercenaries think they know everything about everyone. Everyone except. . .Pyro. The mute gimp-suit-wearing arsonist is even more of a mystery than Spy. So Scout sets out to find more about his silent fiery enemy.But what happens when Scout learns too much and nothing's the same again?
Relationships: Pyro/Scout (Team Fortress 2), RED Scout/BLU Pyro, RED Spy/Scout's Mother
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. It Sure Does

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy folks! Flannel back with another TF2 fanfic after nearly a year!? Wow, it's been THAT long? Crazy, eh?
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of actually an old TF2 fic by the same name that some people might remember. I deleted that fanfic a long time ago, seeing as it was heavily rushed and just plain bad (not that my current works are any better lol). So this is a rewrite, revamp, whatever and it's gonna be rewritten entirely along with (spoiler, but not really) its sequel! 
> 
> Okay, enough rambling for this ginger! Go read and let me know what ya think!
> 
> ~ Flannel :D

Scout was running across the Teufort bridge away from the BLU's base, their intelligence briefcase strapped to his back. He could hear the angry shouting voices of his enemies not far behind as they stomped after him, shots ricocheting too close for Scout's comfort. He was halfway across the bridge, halfway to the safety of his base, when something small and bright blue rolled across the bridge just underneath his feet.

The BLU Demoman's grenade.

Scout barely had time to utter a swear before it went off, the explosion blowing Scout across the remainder of the bridge's walkway and sending him slamming hard into the dusty ground on the other side. He tried to get up but found he couldn't feel his legs. Scout could really feel much of anything and laid there on the dusty ground, the taste of blood and dust heavy in his mouth as he struggled to keep his eyes open. Mustering up any and all strength the young man had, Scout pulled himself across the barren wasteland with his arms, trying his hardest to get closer to his base, closer to salvation and safety. His progress was slow and painful, every time he grasped at the hard ground and pulled himself across it, he could feel the rocks and razor-sharp rocks scrape across his chest and legs. He was so close, he could see the front door to his base.

But he couldn't go any further.

Scout let out a defeated groan, using the last bit of his energy to roll onto his back. He stared up at the bright blue sky for probably the last time. He felt his eyelids get heavy and the weird drowsy feeling of death's embrace start to take him, Scout could only chuckle to himself as he whispered to no one in particular.

"Man, dying sucks."

Scout shut his eyes, and everything went away. The pain, the screaming, the gunshots, and explosions.

Everything.

* * *

Scout's eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath, nearly choking on the stale almost medicinal taste of the air. He knew exactly where he was. The base's infirmary. But how? The last thing he remembered was lying on the ground, dying as he stared up at the sky. His entire body felt sore and he could still taste the coppery taste of blood in his mouth, reminders of what happened hours ago. Scout tried to sit up only to hear the sound of someone rushing over to him before feeling a hand push him back down onto the cot. He looked at the person attached to said arm and found the RED Medic staring back at him with a stern yet worried expression.

"Nien! Scout, I'm glad you're okay, but you need to rest!"

Scout ignored the doctor's request, sitting back up. He opened his mouth to speak, but the Boston youth found it drier than the desert outside their base. Medic noticed this and grabbed a glass of water from the nearby nightstand beside the cot. Scout nodded his thanks and drained the glass of water within seconds.

"Doc," Scout sighed, having parched his thirst and regained his voice, "What the hell happened?"

"You were hurt badly during our match at Tuefort last week. You're lucky that Engineer found you and brought you to me."

"Wait, wait. Last week?!", Scout's eyes went wide for a second before he raised an eyebrow in confusion, an equally confused looking frown on his lips, "And what 'bout respawn? Woulda just brought me back right? Good as new?"

Medic gave a shrug as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Respawn has been acting weird lately. Taking too long to bring people back, bringing people back in different clothes than what they wore before they died. Remember when Demo respawned wearing a seashell bra a few months ago?"

Scout chuckled, "Yea, that was freakin' hilarious."

"Heh, yes it was," Medic smiled and then his face changed into a serious frown again, "But we can't always rely on respawn bringing us back in one piece."

"Well I feel fine. Can I leave? This place gives me the freakin' creeps," Scout put a hand up, "No offense, doc."

Medic huffed, "Fine, go. But be more-"

Before Medic could even finish his sentence, Scout leaped from the cot and dashed out of the infirmary faster than the German could even blink, leaving him alone and slightly annoyed.

". . .Careful," Medic shook his head as he grumbled, "Dummkopf." 


	2. A Hot Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hey! The fic's not dead! I updated it finally!
> 
> after like half a year. . .woops.
> 
> Don't worry, the next chapter won't take another 6 months and it'll be longer!
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy chapter 2 and lemme know what y'all think :D

It seems not even a near-death experience can humble the Scout. Because as soon as he was fully healed and able to move around without any pains, he was back to his normal arrogant self. Pranking his teammates during his downtime and taunting his enemies during battle, it seemed the Scout was back and ready for action.

RED Team was getting ready for their next upcoming battle and Scout, never one to sit around idly waiting had decided to run laps around the base. He felt it was calming, to be able to run around for a few minutes before he **_really_** had to run for his life with bullets and explosions all around him. He slowed down to a jog as the minutes before the battle turned into seconds and he found himself waiting with his teammates at the gate, all eagerly watching the clock tick down before they heard the Administrator's voice boom out.

**_"Mission begins in five seconds!"_ **

Scout gripped his scattergun tight, a grin on his lips and excitement in his eyes. As though sensing the merc's eagerness to fight, the Administrator counted down slowly. Just when it felt like she'd never finish-

**_". . .1! Control point enabled, move!"_ **

The gates opened and the mercenaries poured out. Scout was at the head of the pack of men, running well ahead and leaving his slower teammates in the dust as he ran to the central control point. Engineer joined him moments later, slamming down a deactivated sentry. He gave a solid whack with his wrench and it sprang to life, beeping softly as it scanned the battlefield. Engineer nodded to Scout, giving the youth a smile.

"Another beautiful day, another victory for us. Don't you think?"

"Hell yeah! We'll freakin' destroy 'em!"

"That's what I like to hear! Now we just-"

"INCOMING!!!"

Both Engie and Scout whirled around, seeing their other teammates had finally made it to the fray. Heavy with Medic leashed to him by the doc's medi-gun beam joined the other's side. Medic scanned the field and saw the BLU's Heavy/Medic combo was charging up the hill. The sentry gun sensed them before the duo were even halfway up the hill, firing bullets quicker than the mercs could dodge. Though with their own Medic, the BLU's Heavy was able to push through the sentry's bullets. The other team was soon upon the REDs and battle broke out. Heavy protected Medic and Engineer while the Texan worked on upgrading his buildings. Scout ran from the heavy gunfire, knowing he wouldn't last a second against a fully healed and revved up Heavy. He went through their backlines, his speed keeping him hidden as he ran behind the enemy line. Scout found the enemy Sniper by himself, trying to line up a shot on his Medic and quickly killed him.

"Uh-nuh! I don't think so, pally! God, you'd think snipers would be better at sniping, but you're only good at. . .at dying! Yeah! Being dead. . .idiot."

Chuckling at his own cleverness, Scout heard the Administrator's voice ring out across the battlefield.

**_"Alert! Our control point is being captured! Do something!"_ **

Scout stopped his gloating, knowing his team was in trouble. He turned and started to run back to the point as fast as his legs could carry him. He was so focused on the point and running so fast, he didn't see the enemy Pyro who was running in the opposite direction. The enemy mercs slammed into one another and Scout was knocked to the ground, his gun flying from his hands. Unarmed and with the wind knocked out of him, Scout figured he was dead. Closing his eyes, the RED mercenary waited for the flamethrower to cook him.

Only no flames covered his body, no feeling of his flesh being cooked happened. So Scout opened his eyes and was shocked to see that the BLU Pyro had outstretched their hand. Scout's eyes darted from the mute's gloved hand to their gas-mask covered face, then back at their hand before grabbing it. Pyro pulled Scout to his feet before walking over where Scout's scattergun lay. They picked it up and handed it back to him. Scout looked at the Pyro with a confused frown before speaking.

"Uh. . .thanks?"

"Mmph!"

Pyro gave the confused man a thumbs up before leaving. Scout stood there for a second before he suddenly remembered what he was doing. He was in a match! His team needed him on the point before- ****

**_"You failed!"_ **

"Ah, crap. . ."


End file.
